Rising Sun
by taysherrx
Summary: As the sun rises, Gale's thoughts turn to Katniss and the moments they've shared. It may be too late to return to District 12 to be with her, but he can always count on the sun to rise and bring memories of those past moments. Gale's POV. One Shot.


**Rising Sun**

**by: **Kumutasia

**Summary: **As the sun rises, Gale's thoughts turn to Katniss and the moments they've shared. It may be too late to return to District 12 to be with her, but he can always count on the sun to rise and bring memories of those past moments. Gale's POV. Sorry I suck at summaries!

**A/N: **I am not a huge Gale fan. I mean, I love him, but I was never fond of the whole Gale/Katniss ship. But I was so disappointed by the lack of explanation for his sudden change of heart in Mockingjay that I just had to explore things from his point of view. And this is what I came up with. It's a bit scattered, but I like it and I hope that I captured him and his feelings well. In a way, Gale reminds me of my best friend, so I tried to think like him while writing this. I really hope that you enjoy this and please, please **REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **My name is Tasia and not Suzanne Collins, therefore I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. Nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Copyright infringement is not intended.

* * *

There are times when I reflect back on my life. I know, it sounds funny for someone as young as I am to do so, but when you've lived a life as full as mine has been, it becomes normal.

I think about how things could have been different. The things that might have been. And while I know that there is no good in wondering about the what ifs, I can't help it sometimes. There are moments that trigger those thoughts in my mind and all of a sudden I am falling into an abyss of memories that I thought were gone.

This happens to me now as I sit on the porch of my new home in District 2. Well, it's new to me at least. I can't help but think about the previous occupants either. Did they die at my hand in the avalanche which took out the main military base nestled in the mountain caves? Or were they rebels, murdered by the Capitol? Either way, I can't help but feel that I had a hand in their deaths in some way. But then again, maybe they had chosen simply to leave the District in favor of another which fit them better.

I watch the sun rise as the first rays peak over the mountain top. The colors are a beautiful mixture of pinks, reds and oranges and for some reason I feel as though I've seen those colors before. And I know that I have seen them many times before, but they've always seemed so much more significant before. It was the mark of a brand new day, new beginnings, a fresh start. It gave me hope, especially on those mornings when I would watch the sun rise with Katniss by my side. Nothing could go wrong in those moments, or so I thought.

And then the memories of her appeared, suddenly shaking the sleeping beast that was my heart awake. It had been months since I've seen her, years even. Since I saw her last, the days seem to have melted together.

I remember the last time I saw her. When I handed her the arrow. The one that was supposed to kill Snow, which she used instead to kill Coin. We had barely exchanged any words. And I had never said goodbye. That was supposed to work in my favor, but of course as with most things, that didn't happen. I still thought of her every day, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. It still hurt to know that I had left her. That I was the one to leave her behind. Perhaps I hurt her. At first, I thought about my leaving as payback for the way she hurt me. But now, I realize that I had hurt her, the moment the second round of bombs dropped, killing Primrose. I hurt her more than anyone ever could. And though Katniss wasn't the forgiving type, I knew that she would have forgiven me if I had stayed. We could have had the amazing relationship that I dreamt of. Instead, I ran away, afraid to face her. Afraid of what she would say to me, or worse-what she wouldn't say.

The sun continues to make it's way out from it's hiding place behind the mountain. I think back to a time before Katniss left for the second hunger games. We sat on our rock, sharing a breakfast of bread, berries and jerky, as the sun rose. I realize now that things had already begun to change at this point. She was quieter and she didn't offer her smiles to me as easily as she had before. I wondered what she was thinking, but I didn't ask. We ate in silence and then she was leaving, packing up the game that she already caught, ready to head home. I wondered if we could do that same thing now. Probably not. Things have changed so much since then. Times were simpler then, even though they are better now. I miss those moments.

I sigh, looking down at the letter on the table. The sun sprays it's rays of light over the paper, illuminating the words. She writes about the rebuilding of District 12, about Haymitch's geese, and Sae's granddaughter. In the end, she mentions Peeta. He's back in District 12, the letter informs. They are working on a memory book together. He draws, she writes. They are together. My heart drops.

Of course he went back to her. He was always better at proving his love for Katniss. Even when he was being controlled by the Capitol. I sigh deeply, wishing that I had been brave enough to return. Once again, Peeta has done better than I have. Proving even more to Katniss why he deserved to be with her and not me.

The door opens behind me, but I don't turn, "Gale, come in for breakfast," my mother's voice rings out, breaking the morning silence. I nod, making sure that she sees. The door hasn't closed so I know that she is still standing there, I turn to face her, acknowledging her presence.

But she isn't looking at me, she's staring at the letter on the table.

"How is she?" she asks hesitantly, looking at me.

I look down, trying to find an answer. I let a small smile appear on my face, "She's good. She's really good." I reply.

I turn back to watch as the sun continues to creep over the mountain. It has almost made it's full appearance into the sky and I know that it's going to be a warm day. I wonder if Katniss is watching the sunrise and if she is, if Peeta is by her side. I realize that the sun shining high in the sky represents what Katniss has always been to be, but also what Peeta has been for her. The light in the darkness that brightens up the day and makes the night less scary. Like the sun rising on a brand new day, Katniss is rising on a new era in her life. And I know that there is truth in the reply that I gave to my mom. She really is good.

* * *

You like? **Read & Review **please. Thank you! I love you!


End file.
